nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Prefect (Jinavia)
The Prefectural official is an organ of the State, who can act as representatives of central government in the territorial jurisduction under the Ministry of the Interior or as managing figure in Security administrations and agencies. Prefects are appointed by decree of the Emperor on the proposal of the Prime Minister. The Government has the widest discretion in the choice of the Prefects and the government has the same discretion in the Prefects transfer from one location to another or depose him. The choice of prefects is made also appointing politicians as well as officials from the prefectural career. Prefect functions The prefectural career is unified because of the nature of the specific functions assigned to the senior officials who belong to it. Prefect as local governor The prefectural career ensure adequate performance of the duties of local government, general administration and law enforcement and public safety. Prefects are assigned primarily to administrative functions, ranging from a administrative judicial activities to specific skills relating to citizenship, civil registration, recognition of legal persons, expropriation, law enforcement. Offices of Local Government are entrusted the organization of one-stop shops for all matters relating to immigration. The prefect is the political and administrative top of local government, with tasks of government and general administration. It is supported, on the conduct of that business, some executives (the Quaestor, the Commander of the Provincial Public Rescue Service for civil protection, the Vice Prefect vicar for administrative activities more properly) and some corporate bodies such as the Territorial Committee for Order and Public Security, the Provincial Civil Protection Committee, the Standing Conference of Services. The prefect cannot remain indifferent to the employment problems of the province, and is therefore entitled to take the necessary steps, which range from monitoring the general conditions of the local economic framework, the alerts targeted to specific industries, the promotion of instruments that encourage employment development. Duties of the prefectural official Officials of his career with the rank of vice-prefect (Vice prefect inspector adjoint, Vice prefect inspector, Vice-prefect): * Adopt measures concerning the internal organization of the offices which are responsible for ensuring the highest degree of functionality and efficiency of services * Take all measures and initiatives related to the performance of institutional services in functional areas over which they preside, and the action delegated to them * Suggestions for initiatives and measures dealt with exclusively by the owner of the structure related to the functional areas above; * Preside in the cases provided for delegation of the owner of the structure, the collective bodies * Participate in committees and study groups established under the central and peripheral offices of the Ministry of the Interior, representing the administration in court. In any case, the holders of the central offices of general management level and the holders of the offices of local government retain the power to establish general criteria and guidelines for the exercise of functions within the office spaces for them, and the power revocation, cancellation and replacement act. Prefectural identity card An identification card is issued for the exercise of their functions to officials of the prefectural career in service. The paper, watermarked paper and security features, reproducing the photograph of the person, indicating the somatic data and the recognition, qualification and number of the card and the date of issue, and contains the signature and the the stamp of the Ministry of Interior. The card is valid 'for five years, can' be validated only once for a similar period of time and must be re-issued in case of promotion, loss, theft or premature attrition. Prefectural Career The staff of the prefectural constitutes a particular category than the other employees of the state, governed by special rules. Prefectural career consists of the following qualifications: * Councilor Third Class * Deputy Prefectural Councilor * Prefectural Councilor * Sectional Director * Vice prefect inspector adjoint * Vice prefect inspector * Vice-prefect * Prefect * Senior Prefect * Prefect of First Class Career Development The status of Deputy Councilor is accessed through public concourse, which are open to candidates possessing Ph. Dr. in legal, economic, historical and sociological subject, identified by the Minister of the Interior. The winners held a training course of two years, divided into alternating periods of theoretical and practical training and operational training, and are evaluated at the end of the first year of the course, at the end of this period earned the qualification of Deputy Councilor. The period of initial training was held under the auspices of the College of Public Administration of the Interior. Initial Training Course The winners of the competition for the senior prefect are appointed "Councilors of third class" and are admitted to the initial training course, lasting two years, organized by the College of Public Administration of the Interior (CPAI). In the two-year training period are also detailed all aspects - human, social and technical - related to the membership of the Prefect Corps. The initial training course is divided into alternating periods of theoretical and practical training and apprenticeship program, as defined by the College Board, upon proposal of the director, and is aimed at promoting culture and ethics institutional and to strengthen their abilities and skills of specific managerial functions attributed to officials of the prefectural career. First year The first year consists of: * Teaching, no less than 6 months; * Apprenticeship over a period of less than 3 months; * Period of free education; * Examination at the end of the first year. The teaching is directed to study issues related to institutional activity in the areas of the Ministry of the Interior: * Legal * Economic * Historical and sociological * Analysis and management of public management functions * Communication * Monitoring of social conflicts. A part of the educational activity is designed with specific modules for the deepening of one or more foreign languages, to be identified by the Director of the College in relation to students' language skills. The training is conducted quarterly operating at the headquarters of the Interior Ministry and aims to offer a broad overview of the functions and services of the administration, to ensure the acquisition of a broad range of professional experience. The period of free training consists of study and research with the educational support of a tutor of the College. After the first year, students take an examination before a jury composed of the director of the College, the course of three members selected by the Steering Committee of the College and a Senior Prefect. The exam consists of an interdisciplinary dialogue on the subjects covered during the course and a dissertation. The thesis must include the resolution of a case study. The assessment of suitability would exceed the probationary period and confirmation in the role. Second year The second year comprises the following steps: * Apprenticeship, of not less than 6 months (at the Central Offices); * Apprenticeship of not less than 2 months (at the local government offices); * Implementation at public agencies, public and private institutions of allied countries, international organizations; * Teaching; * Final interview. From Deputy Prefectural Councilor to Vice-prefect Promotion takes place annually, by evalutation of officials with at least four years of actual service after entering the lower grade. The officials positively evaluated are admitted to a training course that ends with a final exam. The assessment takes place in two stages: first, a committee of progress, consisting of one Prefect and two Vice-prefect, review the curricula and draw up a list in order of merit, in the second, the Board of Directors of the Ministry of Interior make its choice within the list. Appointment as Prefect The prefects are appointed by decree of the Emperor on the proposal of the Prime Minister, within the limits of available staff. At least half of the nominees must come from the prefectural career, while the rest may be placed outside. The office of the provincial prefect, Exarch or Regional Governor is given to the prefect by decree of the Emperor on proposal of the Minister of the Interior. This is a political decision to act, the same way as the Prefect may be assigned to other duties. The rank of Prefect is separate from the post of holder of the local government, the two positions are in fact attributed by distinct acts. Moreover, the Prefects can play other positions in the Ministry of the Interior, including those of Chief of the Gendarmerie, chief of staff, department head and holder of the office general management. Category:Jinavia